


Christmas Baby

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: Ok that has happened on the show has happened. Culebras exist but they won't be a part of this.7 months after Kate is saved and brought back Seth and Kate decide to get together after realizing they couldn't ignore their feelings anymore especially after Kate's confession of love when they were standing at the gates of hell.Pretty much the gist of this Seth and Kate are in love and can't keep their hands off of each other. Christmas time comes and Kate surprises Seth with some big news.  Richie lives with them and is happy for them but he can only take so much..How will Seth react to this news?I love smut but I am going to try to write this without a lot of smut.If a story has been done like before let me know and I will delete this. But I hadn't come across one.





	Christmas Baby

**It had been seven months since Kate had been back and Seth could no longer ignore his feelings. He needed to tell Kate how he felt. He knew it was only right because he knew how she felt when she told him she loved him while at the gates of hell. So Seth decided he would send Richie somewhere for a few days so he could have some alone time with Kate. His plan is to take her somewhere nice and tell her and he only hoped that she still returned the feelings.**

 

_**"Hey Kate what do you say you and I go out to dinner?"** _

 

_**"sure that sounds like fun!! Where are we going and is Richie coming?"** _

 

_**"No it is just going to be you and I and I'm not sure yet where we are going I just know it will be a nice restaurant so dress nice"** _

 

_**"Okay"** _

 

**So while Kate jumped in the shower Seth decided to look up restaurants to go to and he found a nice restaurant called the Country Pride restaurant. Kate emerged from the bathroom wearing a nice flower print dress that cut off a just a little above the knees and also put on a white cardigan sweater because it got a little chilly at night.**

 

**Seth whistled at her and said _"you look beautiful"_**

 

**_"Thank you"_ **

 

**Seth hurried up and showered as well and got dressed and he wore a new three piece black suit that he had got and out the door they went.**

 

**Later that evening after having a wonderful meal Seth had steak and potatoes and Kate had chicken and potatoes. Seth also ordered them wine and they shared a dessert.**

 

_**"What did I do to deserve this?"** _ **Kate asked** ****

 

_**"Well I am just going to come out and say it. You remember when you told me you loved me. Well the thing is I feel the same way about you and the reason why it took me so long to tell  you was because I was scared. I didn't think I would be right for you and to be honest I still don't but I can't ignore these feelings anymore and I want to try with you. You deserve the best and I am damn well going to try that is if you will let me and also if you still feel the same"** _

__

_**"of course I still feel the same."** _ **Kate said while wiping tears from her eyes**

 

_**"Thank God."** _ **Seth told her with a nervous laughter** ****

 

**Kate got up and scooched her chair next to Seth and sat back down and Seth thought she just did it to talk to him some more but the next thing he knew she was leaned in to kiss him. At first it was a little peck on the lips and next they were kissing each other deeply. There was tongues dueling with each other and teeth scraping. Seth was starting to get hard and he remembered where he was so he to stop. They broke apart to breathe and after a few minutes Seth grabbed Kate's hand and he paid for their meal and they left.**

 

**When they arrived back at the house they were living in Seth grabbed Kate by the neck and pulled her in for another kiss. This time his hands and hers were moving over each other's bodies. When he got to her butt he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to his bedroom.**

 

**That night he made Kate cum 2 times with his mouth and then he made love to her at a slow pace. Seth was always about being fast when it came to sex but beings it was Kate he wanted to take his time with her and after making her cum for the third he soon followed and he came moaning her name and it was the hardest that he ever cum before.**

 

**Over the next several months Seth and Kate acted like to idiots in love. Richie was happy for them but it was like they were taunting him with their newfound love. They were so in love it made Richie jealous not because he didn't want Seth and Kate together but because he wanted that with someone again.**

**Not only did they act like idiots in love they even fought like idiots. They would fight about the silliest things and on one particular day they had another one of their crazy fights.**

 

_**"I am telling you Kate I did not drink the last Dr.Pepper"** _

 

_**"Well I know I didn't drink it and I know you depend on soda's now since you quit drinking so much alcohol so it had to been you cause I didn't do it."** _

 

_**"Oh for God sakes Kate I am telling you I didn't do it. Maybe you drank it in your sleep. People have been known to do crazy things in their sleep"** _

 

_**"Really Seth you think I got up in my sleep and walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door and drank the last Dr. Pepper?"** _

 

_**"Yes I do. Kate I have seen you talk in your sleep so that makes me think you walk in your sleep too."** _

 

_**"Seth you're insane"** _

 

_**"You're both insane"** _ **Richie yelled**

 

_**"Listen to yourselves. I love you both and I happy for you guys but come on you guys are fighting about who drank the last Dr.Pepper. You two fight about the craziest silliest things. You fight about the toilet seat being left up. Sorry Kate you are living with two guys it is bound to happen get over it. You guys also fight about the toothpaste cap being left off.  What is up with that?  Sometimes this world goes to hell and you guys are fighting about this stuff.  It is bad enough I have to watch you guys act like idiots in love. Again I happy for you but keep it in the bedroom please. I don't want to walk into the living room again and seeing you guys go at it on the couch. It would be different if I didn't live here but guess what I do."** _

 

_**"Oh my God you are right Richie I am sorry."** _ **Kate said**

 

_**"yea I am sorry too"** _ **Seth replied** ****

 

**Seth then grabbed Kate and started kissing her neck whispering sorry to her as well. She pushed him away and walked to the bedroom and yelled she was sorry as well to Seth as he chased her.**

 

**What Seth and Kate didn't know was that Richie was the one that drank the last Dr. Pepper.**

 

**The month of November came and Seth and Kate were still going strong. As a matter of fact they were so in love and going strong that they started having sex without a condom and Seth would pull out but one time they were so caught up in each other that he forgot to pull out and neither one of them seemed to care at the time.**

 

**The following month Kate started getting sick in the mornings and she knew what was wrong. She went to the doctor and got it confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. After thinking about things she decided she would break the news to Seth but putting the paper that confirmed she was pregnant and wrap it up and give it to Seth as a Christmas gift. She only hoped he would be happy about this. Trying to hide her morning sickness was really hard but she managed to do so.**

 

**Christmas morning came and Richie opened his gifts first and then Kate and then it was Seth's turn. Kate told him to open hers last.  When he opened her gift he was shocked when he saw the hospital paper stating that she was pregnant.**

 

_**"your pregnant?"** _

 

_**"yea I started getting sick at the beginning of this month so I went to the doctor behind your back and I hid the morning sickness. I know I should of told you right away but i thought I would surprise you by doing this way.  Are you mad?** _

 

_**"no baby I am not mad. Yes I wish you wouldn't of hid that fact that you were getting sick but I understand that you wanted to surprise me"** _

 

_**"So you are okay with this? You want the baby?"** _

 

_**"In the past I probably would of said no but things are different now and I love you with all of my heart so yes I want this baby. Thank you for making me a daddy"** _

 

_**"Thank you for making me a mommy"** _

 

**They both seemed to forget about Richie so he decided to speak up.**

 

_**"Thanks for making me an uncle"** _

 

_**"your welcome"** _ **they both said with a laugh**

 

**They spent the day watching the Die hard movies and eating Christmas candy that Seth had gotten at the local grocery store. That night when Seth and Kate went to bed. They were holding each other and his hand was on her stomach.**

 

_**"Merry Christmas baby I love you"** _ **he said** ****

 

_**"Merry Christmas and I love you too"** _ **she replied** ****__

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I probably wasn't going to write anymore but this idea popped in my mind and I had to do it and who am I kidding when I ship a couple as much as I do them I can't stop. 
> 
> Thought I would try my hand at adding some funny parts. Again I apologize for it sounding like narrating again that is just how I write. 
> 
> I am not sure if Country Pride serve wine so just go with it. lol 
> 
> I hope you will love this and I appreciate any comments and kudos


End file.
